


30 Fanncy Sentence Ficlets

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Fanncy [9]
Category: Damien (TV), Fancy - Reba McEntire (Song)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Fluff and Angst, Light BDSM, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Thirty sexy glimpses into the relationship between Ann Rutledge and Fancy Rae Baker.





	30 Fanncy Sentence Ficlets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOnlySPL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/gifts).



> Date Written: 23 May 2017  
> Word Count: 781  
> Written for: 30 Prompts = 30 Sentences  
> Recipient: [](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/)**theonlyspl**  
>  Prompt: Table C [here](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/4103.html)  
> Summary: Thirty sexy glimpses into the relationship between Ann Rutledge and Fancy Rae Baker.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU for _Damien_ and post-canon for "Fancy."  
>  Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: Fanncy  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors. The song "Fancy" was written by Bobbie Gentry. The character of Fancy Rae Baker is from the Reba McEntire video for the same song.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was just plain fun. I wrote the first 21 of these while sitting in the waiting room of a clinic. This amuses me greatly. Some of these will be expanded into longer stories. Which ones is up for debate atm, but as I know and write them, you'll know and read them. Because I can't say no to [](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/profile)[**theonlyspl**](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/) when she requests Fanncy.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: [](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/)**theonlyspl**

**01\. against the wall**  
Ann growls softly, cheek pressed against barely smooth concrete, and tries to get out of Fancy's grip… until a thigh pushes between her legs.

**02\. all day naked**  
"When was the last time you indulged in your hedonist side, Annie?"

**03\. burning desire**  
It moves through her veins, slow at first, like the first of the maple tree's sap under a spring-warm sun.

**04\. chocolate sauce**  
"Why are you wasting money on this cheap Hershey crap when I can make you something better at home?"

**05\. crime of passion**  
Ann never expected to be rifling through the senator's home office, and felt a throbbing stab of jealousy that the man had his hands on her Fancy.

**06\. morning after**  
She stretches languidly, unwilling to just jump out of bed to start her day for the first time since Jeffrey died.

**07\. wet dreams**  
Fancy's tongue traced along the length of her sex, teasing her clit until she thought she'd scream with… frustration as she bolted upright in bed.

**08\. tickling**  
The faintest touch to the back of her left knee sets Ann to squirming, but it's different when Fancy does it.

**09\. strip club**  
She'd always found them degrading to women until Fancy bought out the place one night and stuffed her own g-string full of IOUs for all sorts of debauchery in the future.

**10\. speed dating**  
Ann glares at the smarmy bastard trying to feel her up, and vows to make Fancy pay for convincing her this would be fun.

**11\. virgin**  
For the first time since her wedding night, Ann felt completely breathless and out of her limit with Fancy.

**12\. secret affair**  
"Fancy, _please_ don't say anything to anyone until I'm ready to face them?"

**13\. rough sex**  
The bruises are tastefully hidden by clothing and makeup, but the delicious burn in her inner thighs is harder to disguise.

**14\. one night stand**  
Ann stares at the riot of flame waves escaping from under the blankets to burn in the sun and whispers, "I can't believe you stayed."

**15\. BDSM**  
The cotton ropes don't fully constrict her movements, and she knows she can break free easily if she utters her safe word.

**16\. tabu**  
It takes a lot of cajoling and sweet talk before Ann will let Fancy get anywhere near her ass, but when it's over, she vows to let her lover do it as often as she wants.

**17\. orgasm**  
"Patience, Annie, all in good time," Fancy says, fingers still and lax against her aching clit.

**18\. flirting**  
"Anybody ever tell you you've got the mouth of a twenty dollar whore?"

**19\. ex sex**  
It feels good, too good; good enough to let her back in, but the betrayal still hurts too much.

**20\. tattoo**  
It's tastefully done for her fiftieth birthday, and only her doctor and her lover will ever see the dainty square of chocolate with a bite out of it peeking just above her pubic hair.

**21\. candles**  
The scent of beeswax always comforted her and reminded her of quiet sanctuary until Fancy taught her the wonders of wax play.

**22\. outdoor sex**  
The stars are beautiful on a normal night, but they seem to pulse tonight with each swipe of Fancy's tongue against her clit.

**23\. love**  
She doesn't use the word lightly and is mortified that she first says it to Fancy in the throes of passion, but even that embarrassment doesn't mean she regrets saying it.

**24\. hot tub**  
She never expected to look forward to relaxation quite so much, or maybe that's just because of her new appreciation of the jets, thanks to Fancy.

**25\. trapped**  
Bent over the back of the couch, Ann couldn't wriggle her way free without one hell of a fight, not that she wants to abandon the fantasy her lover is building for them tonight.

**26\. lap dance**  
"I just don't unders--" Ann says, words trailing off as Fancy straddles her lap, ass grinding against her thighs.

**27\. condoms**  
Once Fancy taught her how to fashion an emergency dental dam from a condom, Ann was never without the little foil packets in her purse.

**28\. strangers**  
"Fancy Rae Baker, if you don't stop trying to set me up with random people so you can watch, you'll be sleeping out in the backyard for a month!"

**29\. shower**  
Sometimes the rain showerheads come in handy when slow, sensual kisses can't be shared outside for various reasons.

**30\. body oil**  
Fancy knows about Ann's scars, and she knows when Ann needs the tender ministrations that vitamin E oil and her gentle touch to soothe the results of the raging fire within.


End file.
